


【授權翻譯】Waking up in Vegas

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: 新婚之夜後的早晨....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking Up In Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807466) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



整個世界都是明晃晃的。

Merlin撐開了一隻眼睛，然後又立刻闔上了。太亮了，太刺眼了，太早了。腦子裡的劇痛勉強分辨出了這樣的信息。太太太亮了。

接著一陣呻吟從他身側的被團裡傳出。Merlin愣怔一下。

前一天晚上的事他已經記不大清楚了。只記得香檳，美食還有Arthur…Arthur跟他共用一個房間，那間寬敞，完全超越頂級的蜜月套房，還有那張醜爆了的心形大床。Merlin壯著膽又張開眼一次，只有一瞬間，已足夠知道那耀眼金髮跟那完美線條身體的主人是誰。

 _我的天_ ，他心想， _我不僅喝得爛醉還跟_ _Arthur_ _睡了_ _!_

搞不好Arthur還在睡。所以Merlin只要非常小心偷偷摸摸的下床，應該能在Arthur醒來前找到自己衣服逃走。接著告訴Arthur已然鑄下的大錯，然後等著被開除之類的。Gwen應該會收留他。大概會吧。Merlin開始想著Gwen的房間在哪。

Merlin非常，非常緩慢而且小心地，努力試著不要吵醒Arthur，慢吞吞的移動到了床緣接著坐起。

這是個很糟，很糟的決定。一起身，Merlin感到房間驚人的傾斜著，有一刻他以為自己要吐了。當感覺好多的時候，他試圖從離開床站起。

Arthur再度痛苦的呻吟著，並把被子拉上蓋住自己的頭。“噓!”

Merlin十分確定他根本沒發出任何聲音。他也非常確定這全是Arthur的錯，才讓他們喝了那麼多香檳，所以他一點都不值得同情。

他還穿著內褲。這是個好消息，也許他們只是一起昏倒在床上，醉到不省人事的那種。也許他不會失業。Merlin現在需要的就是水跟止痛藥，哪個先吃完全都不重要。櫃子上好像有撲熱息痛(Paracetamol)，因此他步履蹣跚地走過去，亂翻一通找著。全然不在意般地將東西都掃到了地上。找到了藥片後，他乾吞了兩片，接著隨手拿了丟在水槽的酒杯裝了水喝下。

在喝了幾杯之後，Merlin開始尋找著玻璃杯後，才姍姍來遲的幫Arthur拿了一個杯子，跟著止痛藥一併放在靠近他的床頭櫃上，還裝了水備用。接著，Merlin便好好的看了一下房間。

桌上有個蛋糕。這是個又大並且裝飾誇張的蛋糕，甚至還放了貓王裝飾品在頂端。緊鄰在蛋糕的是一個毛茸茸的玩偶，被放在一些看起來像證書的東西上。

有點怪怪的，Merlin感覺昨晚做了個怪夢，就在他喝醉的狀態下，似乎跟貓王有關的事…具體地說，這個夢裡，貓王一直唱歌，而且，Arthur親了他。也許是他們在飯店的電影台看到了某部貓王電影，然後Merlin睡著還做了夢，就像他平常一樣，但跟Arthur? 那整個情節都太模糊了，他踱步到了那張桌旁，好奇地拿起了那張證書瞧瞧。

喔。

喔 _不_ …

Merlin往回看向那張床，看見Arthur已經坐起身正吃著藥，一邊低聲抱怨著，一邊扶著頭，像是如果不扶著，它可能就會掉下來的樣子。Arthur看起來沒有比Merlin好到哪裡去，頭髮亂七八糟的隨處亂竄。

 “Arthur，”Merlin朝著他揮了揮那張證書， “Arthur…”事實上他根本想不出該說些甚麼。

 “噓…”Arthur急著說。 “頭疼死。”

感覺起來還要頭疼好一陣子。Merlin把證書塞到他面前。

“這是什麼?”Merlin要求一個答案。

Arthur慢慢眨了眨眼，然後Merlin試著讓自己不要覺得這樣的Arthur很迷人。 “蛤?”

“這個!”Merlin用手指戳著證書。“上面寫著我們已經結婚了!我還記得貓王，我想我們真的結了。”

 “蛤?”Arthur再說了一次。很顯然的他早上狀態沒有那麼好。但現在他們不是在倫敦，Merlin沒必要為了迎合Arthur這個嬌貴的老闆而準備他喜愛的咖啡。在發現結婚事實的現下又更不必要了。

 “貓王。我們。結婚。”

 “我們跟貓王結婚了?”

 “貓王幫我們證婚。我們倆!”

 “不…”Arthur惱火又緩慢地研究著那張紙。 “那才不是個婚禮。那只是個玩笑。賭城的玩意。還有假的貓王。不會是真的吧”

 “不，人們會來賭城結婚。扮成貓王的那個人提供證婚服務。這是真的，一切都是合法的。我們結．婚．了。”

“No…”

 “Yes!” Merlin的宿醉雖然還在折磨著他，但已然退居第二位，因為目前有更恐怖的事。 “自己看，我們還簽名了。God,我們到底喝了多少?”

 “嘿!” Arthur看起來被冒犯了。 “我可是個萬人迷，人稱黃金單身漢耶!”

“不再是囉! 然後，萬人迷，這就是你想說的?”

 “嗯…不是…不過…”

“我媽一定會殺了我的，她也會殺了你的，如果你想知道的話。但我比較危險。”

“你媽喜歡我。”Arthur抗議著說 “我老天…我父親…”

“別管你父親了。自從同性婚姻合法之後，我媽她就開始期待了。她還有訂定計畫如何把我送出去，還選好教堂。我想她可能已經選好禮服了。”

“你沒有約會對象吧?為什麼她那麼積極?”

“不重要!天哪天哪…她一定會殺了我的!還有大哭!她會哭的，Arthur，同時還會暴怒。我想我回不了家了。永遠!”

Arthur還是盯著那張證書。 “我確定這不會是真的”

“是真的!好吧，我想我們得去註銷，就這樣。我們並沒有真的…”Merlin瞄了眼床後，再看了一下沒有穿衣服的Arthur。 “痾…我們沒有真的…嗯…”

“圓房，Merlin，那個詞是這樣說的。沒有，你昨天晚上倒是跟浴缸度過了段親密的時光，你也許想要檢查一下，但我已經全洗乾淨了，畢竟那真的太噁心了。所以答案是沒有，沒擔心，你的貞潔完好無缺。”

Merlin忽略了那諷刺的口吻，拿回證書。在床邊坐下一臉悲戚的看著它。 “所以我們現在該怎麼辦?”

Arthur的手機因為湧入的簡訊而發出聲響，但他選擇忽略。 “我們可以叫那個叫George的人來，告訴他幫我們解決這件事，不然我會讓他被開除。這全是他的疏失。”

雖然Merlin現在也跟Arthur一樣想要把George勒死，但他其實沒有很想看到George被開除。再加上，如果說Arthur動了開除人的念頭之後，誰說下一個倒楣鬼不是Merlin自己?

“這太嚴苛了，一定是Gwen還有你姊逼他做的。”

簡訊聲再度響起，Arthur拿起手機看著簡訊後，怒氣十足的回傳了訊息。

“那個女魔頭!她說她現在要過來了。我們得離開這裡，快穿上衣服，我們來趟你想要的大峽谷之旅”

“跟Morgana一起?”

 “不，當然不跟Morgana一起。是要遠離她，離她遠遠的直到這件事情解決。”

Merlin真的沒有什麼心情離開這裡去別處。 “一定要嗎? 難道我不能就關起燈在這裡睡覺，直到我頭不痛為止嗎?”

Arthur沒有立即回答，仍然傳著簡訊。 “好吧…我們還有一小時，而且我想她還不知道，趕快去沖個澡，我來打電話給George解決這件事。”

 “可是…”

“Go!”

Merlin走進浴室。

\---

57分鐘過後，他們坐在租來的車內一路遠離Vegas。Merlin的頭髮因為淋浴的關係，還帶著濕氣捲了起來。頹然低坐在副駕駛座上，戴著Arthur另一副雷朋眼鏡閃避著過於明亮的陽光。他不確定Arthur是如何那麼快就從宿醉中恢復還能安全的開車(而且還開錯邊了)，但Arthur堅持而且沒打算跟他吵。Merlin曉得，因為他試過了。

另外，Arthur現在心情極差。

顯然的，George完成了這件事還順利的讓他們倆結了婚，告訴他們不論甚麼威脅或吼叫都無法改變這事實。Arthur兩件事都做了…同時的。但George仍是堅定的站著，最後指出合約上有個條款，明白表示他沒必要受到Arthur的責罵可以直接走人。所以George真的就走了。

就算沒有壞脾氣，Arthur還是把所有的東西快速的扔進了行李箱，逼Merlin做一樣的事。接著宣布他們要離開飯店。看起來現在最好還是不要跟壞心情Arthur吵架，所以Merlin就順著他了。

“要不要停一下買杯咖啡?” 當他們沿著高速公路衝刺時，Merlin提出建議。他相當確定他們已經超過速限，而且他也不想落得被逮捕的下場。要是現在他們被警察攔到路旁，Arthur看起來很有可能會揍交通警察一拳。

“喝杯咖啡你會感覺好一點。”

Arthur只是低吼，但依舊前進。

再開了將近一小時無聲的車之後，Merlin的手機突然響起讓兩人嚇了一跳。

 “不要接。”Arthur咆哮著說。“一定是Morgana打來的。”

其實是Gwen，但不管Morgana還是Gwen帶給Arthur的感覺大概都是一樣糟的。 “我們應該告訴他們我們的目的地”。

 “為何?他們根本就不需要我們來，我出席的原因只是因為我必須參加。我根本沒有事做。沒錯，在LA是有幾筆生意要談，但那也只是個promotion跟Morgana為了去賭場的藉口。”

“那為什麼我也得來啊?” Merlin問著。他心裡清楚得很為什麼他得來的原因，就是要讓他離Gwaine遠一點，但就是想看Arthur尷尬不安扭來扭去的樣子。

“因為你是我的助理。”

“事實上，”Merlin將座位微向後倒，接著把自己的腳放在儀表板上。這是一台又大又寬敞的車，就像Arthur會買的那一種。 “我是你丈夫。”

“閉嘴!”

“喔!家暴。我會在離婚文件中提到這點的。”

“是離婚協議， _Mer_ -lin，當時處於精神無行為能力的狀態。我相信以你的案例不難證明。再者沒有人要離婚。”

“但我想要你一半的財產耶。”實際上，這聽起來不是個壞主意，畢竟Arthur那麼有錢。但是Merlin絕對不可能對Arthur做出這種事的。

“啥?”Arthur丟給他一個凶狠的眼光。

“開玩笑啦。”

Arthur看起來一副不覺得這想法有趣的樣子。一言不發，嘴唇抿成一道嚴峻的直線。突然讓Merlin想到，是的，如果他想的話，他倒是可以發布甚麼奇怪的聲明稿之類的；然後Arthur現在可能想著Merlin可能是某種拜金男之類的。

“我才不會這麼做。”Merlin坐起身說著。“你知道我不會的。”

“那個貓王，” Arthur 若有所思地開口。“他知道你是誰。在儀式的最後，他說一些奇怪的事，好像跟你Gaius舅舅有關的事。”

Merlin根本想不起來，再說，現在辯解再多也沒用，Arthur根本不相信他。

“你點了很多香檳。”

“是你叫我點的，嘿! 我只是個無名小卒。會這樣全是你的錯，還有你姊姊。跟你說，我媽一定會氣炸的。”

“嗯哼…”Merlin注意到，Arthur開始慢慢減速。”我猜也是。”

 “其實我們都知道，我們並沒有真的打算這麼做，不如停下來買個早餐如何?”Merlin懇求著說。“我餓死了!而且我們還要開五個小時耶!”

“五個小時?”Arthur一臉驚恐。 “上面明明說只要看兩個半小時就能到天空步道的!”

“既然都來了，我就想好好地看看峽谷。”Merlin對著他說。 “南緣最棒了，北緣也不錯，但前提是我們要有時間才行。Come on，是你自己說我們不需要回去的。那我們還有幾天時間，如果你願意的話，我能換手開車。”

Merlin看的出來，Arthur冷靜不少。

“會很好玩的!”他又說。 “而且離Morgana更遠了!”

“好吧…”

他們經過了一間餐館，Merlin欣慰地看著Arthur將車開進餐館的停車場裡。

“太棒了，謝謝你!”

“它最好很有趣，”Arthur警告他。

Merlin笑意盈盈地看著他，從餐館傳出的食物香氣已經讓他精神振奮不少。 “怎麼可能會不有趣呢?” 他反問，接著放肆地對Arthur眨眨眼睛。

“這可是我們的蜜月旅行呢!”

今天早上，第一次，Arthur終於笑了出來，讓Merlin再度鬆了一大口氣。


End file.
